Dr S Patriarch's Records: H Bio-Lab Experiments
by Kamilego
Summary: What really happened before the apocalypse started? Who started it? Who will clean up the mess? All good questions, but there sure will be a lot of 'Killing' This story is about the pre-apocalyptic events that happened before Horzine messed up and will go into more depth of our Killing Floor heroes!
1. Prologue: Patraich's experiments Part 1

_July 14th 2026  
47 days before the apocalypse  
Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

Day 271 of research

I have finally managed to bring the subject to life! Unfortunetly only for 20 minutes... then the guts of the specimen exploded, but I am getting closer, I will show everyone that I can make a living organism once deceased comeback to life! Skinless, but alive.

I must admit, I did have quite a few casualties, I lost some of my best assistants, but now I at least got more bodies to experiment on... I'd say about 133.5 new bodies... I don't know why they gave me half a body but all I know is that I will be able to figure something out with this.

The Skinless specimen NR. 553612 seemed very strange, he looked just like a normal human... except the stomach ripped open, the skin on his head was not able to produce any hair so he was bald... but that's not what concerns me, his hands... they were somewhat covered in some kind of sticky substance... like super glue kind of substance but that only sticks to living matter.  
Interesting.

In the 20 minute life span however I've managed to notice that this specimen has a very slow walk and does like the smell of meat, he stuck to the pig's meat and started to bite it viciously, fascinating! Strangely though, after the specimen died the substance that first got him stuck onto the meat somewhat... dissapeared, and the specimen instead of hanging onto the meat he just fell to the ground. It was a very strange sighting but I know that I am making progress!

No one will ever again laugh at the genius of Dr. S. Patriarch once they see my accomplishments!

But first I have to research on why the specimen's guts suddenly exploded... it didn't seem like that would've happened, they may have not destroyed the body, but the inside of the body is no longer of any use... unless I can fill it in with something else... maybe a mixture of Hydrogen gas and HCL will do the trick! Yes! I think I can do that, but that will mean I will have to stretch out the skin of the specimen so that I can fill it in with these chemicals... hmmm, I will have to find the stomach matter so that the acid does not corrode through the meat though.

* * *

_Author's note: This is my first story so please give me the most constructive feed back you guys can give me ^_^  
Also I know it's quite short, but I'm trying to keep it realistic in terms of scientific records that the Doctor is producing_


	2. Prologue: Patraich's experiments Part 2

_July 23rd 2026_

_38 days before the apocalypse_

_Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

Day 280 of research

Fascinating!

The specimen is alive even though it is filled with Hydrogen gas and HCL! Ofcourse, the specimen did have to be blown up like a balloon, but after all it works!

I have recorded the specimen's behaviour, it appears as he likes to first vomit up some of the HCL onto it's prey and then start eating it, but the acid doesn't seem to corrode any of the solid material like the floor, only the meat... interesting.

This specimen is very slow and if you listen closely you can sometimes hear the ground shaking, I have covered the inside of the skin with the same matter as a human stomach so that the acid does not corrode through the specimen.

Unlike specimen NR. 553612, this one actually explodes! The inside structure of the specimen causes the insides to erupt and cause a minature explosion spilling out all the acid and making a huge bloody mess out of the room, two of my assistants have been affected by the acid and died out of burn, another one has lost his bottom limbs... it was beautiful on how much this specimen can cause destruction! I believe the cause of the explosion is a chemical reaction with the heat that the specimen has been radiated to with the Hydrogen Gas inside the body.

Now I will just have to ask for a window replacement...

This specimen has been a huge success! I didn't expect this kind of outcome but it was worth researching... now however, I want to come back to the skinless specimen, strangely, specimen NR. 662716 is much larger than it's previous forms... his meat is showing and is quite a fast one once he spots his prey... interesting enough though, the specimen has some kind of attraction towards sharp metal objects... swords for example, but the items are too heavy for it to carry...

I wonder if I can help it somehow...

**_Doctor Samuel Patriarch_**


	3. Prologue: Corporal Lewis' Log 1

_July 25th 2026_

_36 days before the apocalypse_

_RAF Halton Military Base - Aylesbury_

**LOG - 662  
Date: 26/07/26  
Name: Corporal James Lewis**

"Big officer ain't he? Bloody hell that bastard really does my headin'! I mean seriously, just because I have gained some pounds don't mean that I'm a bad soldier now does it?!

Yesterday that bugger told me that if I don't do something about my "pudgy physique" then I am going to get sent back home...

He really pisses me off

I swear to god, that bastard really hates fat people... I mean, I'm not fat... I'm just a bit chubby I must admit, but that ain't a reason to call me off of duty!

I mean...

I am one of the best soldiers he will ever see! I get that he's an "Officer" but if it wasn't for me, he would've been demoted long ago! I really should of let that happen... but no, I had to be the good guy and save his stupid bloody arse...

After all I've done for him... not just that really, I have come through every test he has set me to a distinction... I'm sorry! But it's not my fault now that that bastard stopped giving me excersises now is it? That's his job isn't it...

I really hope Karma is going to get him one day...

I bloody wish it does..."

**END LOG - 662**

* * *

_Author's note: Yes I wanted to call Corporal Lewis, "James", I know I'd probably have a lot of people ask me about this but I just thought it suit him :3_


	4. Prologue: Patraich's experiments Part 3

_July 29th 2026_

_32 days before the apocalypse_

_Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

Day 286 of research

NR. 662716 is a very vicious one, he appears to be very feisty in his manner, maybe because he has no skin... I have attached a sword to his arm, with another hand attached to the sword to secure it

He really seems to enjoy carrying this sword.

Anyway, my studies have drawn to a more complicated approach, I decided to use some of the half bodies I had left over and I mixed them up with some Arichna genes... it seems as it is slowly reacting, I can see the subjects screaming for their lives... yes, they are alive, I wanted to see them morph whilst being alive and the genes appear to start working.

One of the subjects started growing pair of short legs at the back of the half body and taking a black colour of skin.

Another one started to grow additional eyes, interesting.

The other one grew some spider-like limbs on his back and started to crawl around a little.

Fascitinating!

Someone will call me crazy for this, but it appears as I can make an artificial army out all of my subjects!

Ha! I can even become a billionare by selling these specimen to the army...

That's a great idea!

Genius Samuel!

But as for now, I better stop focusing on dreams that are far to be completed...

I wonder... if I can make a subject carry and use a sword, I wonder what else can I do...

I think I have some spare gas cannisters around I could use for some vague experiments, but I think I will need to increase the size of my specimen for this one to work... this one will have to be a big one!

Interesting, it appears as all of the subjects with the Arichna genes started to develop the same features:

Eight red glowing eyes

Small back legs that appear to be very springy

A black scaled skin

Spider limbs on the back

They also all seem to jump around probably due to their small back legs, interesting...

_**Doctor Samuel Patriarch**_


	5. Prologue: Patraich's experiments Part 4

_August 3rd 2026_

_27 days before the apocalypse_

_Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

Day 291 of research

The specimen are growing strong!

I must say, I always wanted to be a father... but I was always called a nerd because of my genius... and freak! But nevermind the past as for the future is going to belong to me!

The Arachnid specimen have fully developed and they look beautiful, they are vicious like Tarantulas and quick like the Amazon spiders.

Fascininating.

I have given Specimen NR.772853 a gas cannister and turned it into a flaming rocket launcher, the army is going to love this one, unfortunetly though, he was getting caught on fire a lot with him shooting the flames, so I covered NR.772854's skin with some Mg3(Si2O5)(OH)4, which should insulate the fire out of his system and not kill him too quickly...

But now this was another problem... I forgot that Asbestos is poisonous but I thought that it wouldn't kill the specimen, but I was wrong, luckily, it's only the fact that the specimen was inhaling the chemical that caused his death.

To solve that, I equiped NR.772855 with a gas mask that is connected also to his cannon, that way, he will be able to shoot the cannon and stay alive from the useful chemicals remained in the cannon.

...Now, I have decided to use some of the female bodies to do some experiments...

I have this body of an old woman which eyes are gone, though looking inside her body I can see that she had a very healthy life, her lungs are exeptionally healthy... she was probably a singer

Hmmm...

I wonder if I can tweek her voice box a little to increase the volume of her voice, I always wanted someone to entertain me whilst I'm doing my experiments, and since she will be blind, she will not see what I am doing here and scream for help, like I imagine she would do...

Bloody women, always getting away with everything

But I can always take a break from experiments and have a bit of a work on this old chick, see if I can get myself a personal singer.

_**Doctor Samuel Patriarch**_

* * *

_Author's Note: I have changed the dates on all of the chapters, I've had a look at the Killing Floor website and found out the exact day of the Apocalypse and so I am going to make the story reach that date_


	6. Prologue: Corporal Lewis' Log 2

_August 4th 2026_

_26 days before the apocalypse_

_RAF Halton Military Base - Aylesbury_

**LOG - 663**

**Date: 05/08/26**

**Name: Corporal James Lewis**

You know... maybe the officer is right... maybe I am not good enough for a soldier anymore after all

I do admit, I did gain quite a few pounds... so I guess my reflexes aren't going to be what they use to be...

No. I am still the best soldier here, I am going to prove it to him... no, prove it to myself that I am not a wimp! Food gives energy and I have loads of it!

That bloody bastard of a officer is yet to see what I'm capable of

Now I just need to find something that I can show off on...

Hmmm... the military is recruiting new soldiers, maybe I can voleunteer to teach them new recruits how it should be done, that way, not only I will teach them newbies how to be a good soldier, but I will also myself loose some weigh and maybe get a recognision for helping out the new recruits!

I must admit, I did doubt myself at times about my capability of my brain, but now I can see that this ain't a bad plan after all.

Now I will just have to speak with the officer... lets hope he is going to be a good mood to talk

whenever he sees me he looks like he is going to punch me straight away...

Bloody bastard

Oh well... a man got to do what a man got to do, and unfortunetly no one is going to do this for me, so I might as well spend about 20 minutes of my miserable military life on talking with somebody that hates me... and of course, I hate as well...

Sometimes I really wish that I never went to this camp, besides the officer, everything is fine, but it's just because of him that it sucks so bad...

Though that is going to change, I can feel it.

**END LOG - 663**


	7. Prologue: Patraich's experiments Part 5

_August 9th 2026_

_21 days before the apocalypse_

_Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

Day 297 of research

So it is possible to increase the volume of one's voice!

Though I kind of over did this experiment, I had to lock away that screamer in a sound proof cage... even in that cage you can still hear her cries...

Poor soul

Made my eardrums bleed... I can still hear the high pitched noise of my blood rushing away from my head.

That bitch can shatter glass and destroy explosives with that voice, it is rather fascinating how with such applified voice it is possible to litterally create a visible wave of sound that can shatter and destroy anything in its path!

This is a successful find I must admit, I did not expect this kind of outcome!

Besides a bleeding eardrum, I believe I made a huge success!

The army is going to love this specimen.

Though the break is over now, I better get on with the next part of my experiment

After the huge success of combining the genes of a spider with a human I decided to take it further, I wanted to see whether it is possible to make a human become invisible or stealthed!

For that I got some Chameleon genes and I mixed it with a human skin, after a moment I thought I lost the skin cell because I couldn't find it!

Turns out the skin cell actually became the same colour as the desk it was placed on.

Incredible!

Now that I managed to make a skin cell stealth its self, it was time to apply it to a human body

Unfortunetly, the male genetics did not take the Chameleon genes very well...

By that I mean the skin started to pulse red and the body started to bleed out, causing the specimen to die withing minutes!

The screams were very appealing to my ears though as they at least were quiter than the screamer specimen's one...

Either way, I will have to now try to mix the Chameleon genetics with a female body...

Great, another women...

They always cause problems...

_**Doctor Samuel Patriarch**_


	8. Prologue: Patraich's experiments Part 6

_August 19th 2026_

_11 days before the apocalypse_

_Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

Day 307 of research

Well then, the specimen has been succesfully combined with a Chameleon gene that makes her stealthed! Of course, it is a female seeming as the male specimen could not handle the genes required for the experiment to be succesful, shame, real shame.

However, the specimen NR 777980 has grown strong to her insticts to be a silent killer... but as a female specimen she has a nasty habbit to talk a lot... which I guess will not be very useful for her stealthing ability, but hell, the army is going to love her, this sort of bio-technology will guarantee success in every war!

Though I am not done yet... I have created powerful soldiers for the army but that is not enough... they are all weak, very easy to kill, even the sword weilding specimen is a very easy shot... of course, they are the ones who will be coming in up close although I did make the one with a fire cannon, that one is vulnarable as well because of the gas required for him to live...

I will have to create a better one! One that can withstand a lot of damage done to it but also strong.

As a weapon, I will equip it with a chainsaw, I wanted to use the chainsaw at first for the sword weilding specimen but it was too weak to carry it, but that is about to change, I am going to work on for this one to make it unbelievably strong in strength and defence!

The army is going to pay millions for all these specimen, and the world will finally know my name.

_**Doctor Samuel Patriarch**_


	9. Prologue: Corporal Lewis' Log 3

_August 22nd 2026  
8 days before the apocalypse_

_RAF Halton Military Base - Aylesbury_

**LOG - 664**

**Date: 22/08/26**

**Name: Corporal James Lewis**

Been busy maintaining the new recruits, I have to admit now I understand my Officer, these guys really stink! And I don't mean only their skills, but Jesus, after one training session the stink like bloody wet dogs after a mansoon season, I have no idea how I am going to make them go up the ranks but that's probably what my Officer was thinking at the time of my training...  
I actually respect him a bit more now I guess, but it doesn't mean I like him! He's still a huge arse hole! And he will always be...

Though besides the lack of skill in the recruits, I have to admit, one of them rats has highlighted my day, not that he was any good, but he was trying... I think his name was something like... Schnieder? I know it's foreign, that's probably why he was doing well with his effort, didn't give up once, fell to the ground and kept going!  
He's going to get through his ranks rather quickly if he continues like that. Of course, there is still time to judge his performance, he might be doing it just so I leave him off easy for a bit, not a chance mate, not.

But besides from that my "Officer" hasn't spoken to me once since I taken a role of a recruit manager person, he's probably alright gobsmacked at this idea of me being a Leader, what an arse seriously, one day, he's going to get it, even though I said I respect him a little bit more, not that I respected him anyway before, he is still a huge wanker who hates chubby people...  
For some reason though, I feel this madness if going to end soon...

**END LOG - 664**

* * *

_Author's note: Introducing a new character, Private Schnieder :D Let's hope you guys like the whole idea of him being under Lewis' wing :3_


	10. Prologue: Patraich's experiments Part 7

_August 24th 2026_

_6 days before the apocalypse_

_Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

Day 312 of research

The specimen has been injected with tons of testosterone that has made him incredibly strong and his body is nearly inpenetrable... but he is not perfect, although he can swing his chainsaw the chainsaw will run out of fuel at a point, he is surely fierce though, killed about 13 of my men in one swipe of his weapon, now he is locked arm, legs and neck to a wall so he cannot escape, until he is going to be in the Laboratory he has to stay chained up for the safety of myself and my subjects.

As I thought specimen with the gass cannon would be impressive, this specimen outstands my expectations!  
He is surely going to be the armies favourite, if not, he will just chop them up! But I need something more, this specimen is strong I admit, I created a powerful biotic weapon! But I can make something even more powerful, something even more fierce and inpenetrable!

If I can not just combine HCL to make a acid spitting human, make a genetically developed Human that has senses of a Archidna and a woman that can stealth like Chameleon.  
And I can make a Woman that screams pierce through ears and can cause death.  
I can sure do something to create an invincible specimen, one that will be more powerful than any of the specimen combined!  
One that bullets will do nothing but only tickle him!  
One that will break through anything and anyone!

For the sake of science and world wide fame I will make the ultimate life form, powerful and unstoppable! Then sell it to the army for a lot of money that then I will be able to use to create more of the specimen... yes, I better start my research, if I cannot make a human body be invincible, I will add Metal, Iron, Gold, Diamond even! To create a body armour that will make it invincible!

This will be my final research that I will make before the world will know my name and bow before my superior!

_**Doctor Samuel Patriarch**_


	11. Prologue: BBC News The secret's out!

_August 30th 2026  
1 Day before the Apocalypse  
BBC Television Centre - London  
7.54 p.m._

Reporter 1: "...Well here is an interesting story, the army for a long time has been hiding a special organisation called "Horzine" that apparently is working on creating super soldiers for the future 'Wars'."  
Reporter 2: "Well I don't know about you but that does sound like it is going to cause a major riot accross the country and who knows, maybe even world wide... but I am mostly interested, if the army was holding this a secret... why have they told us now?"  
R1: "It seems as though it actually wasn't anyone from the army, we got a substantional evidence from a former journalist that says had visited the RAF army camp to make some interviews-"  
R2: "Go on."  
R1: "The journalist says that the name of the interviewed is confidential, but states that he was a recruit at the army camp"  
R2: "So technically we cannot be hundred percent sure-"  
R1: "That is correct however the recruit stated by the Journalist did mention that the organisation has been working on the super soldier project for the past year and yet there is still no progress"  
R2: "Even if there is no progress, this content will still bring out a lot of conflict around the country, especially from the moral rights fanatics, tell me, do you really think that we will be seeing some weird ass mutants coming along to war anytime soon... of course, if something like that ever going to be actually implemented?"  
R1: "I honestly have no idea but here is a clip of the Journalist interviewing an Officer after the interview with the recruit-"

*A video starts to play in the background*

Journalist: "Hello. Sir. My name is Ben Terrace, I'm a Journalist and I wanted to shoot a quick interview. May I?"  
Officer: "Journalist? How the hell did you get in here?"  
J: "I got a pass see, sir?"  
O: "Alright, what is it you media bastards want to know?"  
J: "I've heard from one of the recruits that is currently training at this camp that apparently there is some kind of Super Soldier Project going on at a Horzi-"  
O: "What?! Who the hell told you that? Oh when I find this son of a bitch I'm going to kill him... turn off the damn thing off!"

*The video cuts off*

R2: "Wow... somebody needs to have their anger issues checked out, ha!"  
R1: "Well... maybe it's just because it was a secret project an-"  
R2: "And? Who cares! The public needs to know about these things, what just because they are the 'Army' doesn't make them any more important than people like... like us! Ha!"  
R1: "Either way... this was all for the BBC news reports... so we have-"  
R2: "A bunch of mutant soldier to come, exciting! Let's here out the riots incoming, bloody army brong this mess on themselves!"  
R1: "They are just people like us-"  
R2: "Bloody hell ain't that a load of bull crap! They are the Army! They get all the privilage! And they were on this 'project' for a year! Assholes that's all I'll say-"  
R1: "They are only doing what the goverment asks them to do!"  
R2: "Screw the goverment, I'll loose my job for this but I am joining the riots, this is outrages..."

(Moment of a silent pause)

R1: *gasp* "Well now that you are done with your little tantrum, this was all for BBC news, I have nothing else to say... do you?"  
R2: "... I said everything I had to say..."  
(The reporter takes a deep breath before continueing)  
R1: "Well, in that case we will see you all Tommorow for more news abou-"  
R2:"Mutants!"  
R1: "Cut it off already!... Just more news, alright, sleep tight everyone, have a good night."

(BBC News outro)

* * *

_Author's note: Well, the day is finally coming closer... I thought I'd do something new instead of just Science reports and Army logs :D  
I know this looks a bit more like a transcript than a story but... I was making it look like an actual News report... I don't know maybe in 2026 BBC will still exist XD Either way, thank you for reading the story so far, the things will start to get more intense from now on... I promise._


	12. Prologue: Daddy's here

_Author's note: Just a little more of the prologue for you peeps ;) Hope you enjoy it_

* * *

_August 30th 2026_

_1 Day before the Apocalypse_

_Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

_11.24 p.m._

"Get this thing secured!" Shouted a man from the darkness whilst other men in the background seemed like were struggling with something, "Come on lads! This thing ain't going to attatch itself!" The same voice continued to give out orders when suddenly a loud engine like growl burst from the direction of the men. "Shit! I thought Patriarch said he was asleep!" said another man, "Just shut up and tie him up!" Three of the men dragged a large chain with him, which seemed pretty much invincible. "Alright, tie it around this bastar- AUGH!" Blood spilled accross the floor.

"You alright John?"

"Ugh..."  
"Quick! Somebody get John some help!"  
"There's no time idiot! Just tie this bugger up!"

Another engine like growl raged from the laboratory's prison cells, but this time much more louder and much more angrier. "Shit! We can't get close to him without him swinging his bloody fists at us!" Yelled one of the men, trying to get his voice louder than the thing's. "We gotta do something!"

"Bugger that! I'm out of here!" The man proceeded to exit the door...

"Wait! We can't hold him ourselves!"

"Then come with me you idiots!"

"We can't let this thing stay here on it's own! Are you crazy?!"

The man at the doorway said sarcasticly, "Hell yeah I'm crazy! This place drives me nuts anyway! No come one you pussies!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just go! The thing is secured well enough for us to rage"

The thing was tied by it's legs, waist, neck and chest, with it's metal spiked arms still swinging about, struggling to get out whilst giving another raging bark. The thing's body was covered with some metal device that had been made out of titanium and connected to some kind of light device that glowed Yellow, but everytime the thing growled it turned Red... just like it's anger. The creature had no eyes and spiked collar around it's open wide mouth and the whole thing was three times the size of a regular man.

"Can't you see that with his arms still loose he will brake free!?"

"Bullshit! These chains are made out of the strongest metal, no way it could get out! And besides, even if it does, we will be long gone from here, and that thing will be trapped in those four walls!"

"I don't trust this! Patriarch said-"

"To hell with Patriarch! What did he ever done for you huh?! All he does is commands us and does his voodoo on those corpses! Bringing them to life and shit, look what he created-"

Another terryfing growl was let out by the creature but this time, making the men duck down in pain of their ears and giving them a headache

"See what I'm talking about!?"

"I know what you mean, but if we leave him now! He will escape and god knows what he will do!"

"You know what! Go to hell! You, you and that bloody giant too! I'm out of here"

The man walks out of the door, leaving the door open, when suddenly he stumbles accross some tall man in a lab coat, covered in blood and with what seemed a butcher knife in his hand

"Oh. Doctor Patriarch! I was ju- ARGH!"

The man's body fell flat on the floor and blood started to flow out of his head as the man in the lab coat walked on towards the prison cells leaving blooded footprints behind him as he walked.

The man walked up towards the two men who in panic and terror were holding the indestructable chains, not aware that the man in the lab coat came up to them with a butcher's knife...

A few seconds later, the floor got an addition of two more bodies and another 5 litres of blood pouring out of the bodies heads.

The man walked up to the creature that finally calmed down and whispered to it.

"Daddy will let you out..."

The man grabbed the nearest hammer and slammed down the hammer at the bolts that been holding the chains to the walls, when suddenly the armour of the creature once again turned Red and the creature slammed the man in the face, with a gush of blood, the man went flying accross the room, landing in a pile of mixtures used previously to make all the other specimen.

The Creature destroyed the bolts with his powerful arms and escaped from the chains, soon after he smashed his spiked fists on the bodies of the two men who were holding the chains and then the creature bolted off out of the room...

Underneath the cabinet with all the mixtures, a green smoke started to rise from where the body of the man with a lab coat landed, along with a stream of blood that started to boil...


	13. Killing Floor (Part 1)

_August 31st 2026  
The day of the Apocalypse  
Horzine's Biotics Laboratory - London_

1.24 a.m.

"Lewis. Lewis do you read me?"  
"Yes sir, I read you."  
"Good, news broke out pretty quickly eh, now I do not know what is going on down there but you best do something about it, you understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good, now you listen boy, I don't know why you would need a gun with you, but that is what the law says for the soldier, and since you are one too, you need it. Just to be clear, your mission is to secure the area, check for any survivors and especially look for a man named Samuel Patriarch, understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Alright, the people on top are counti-" *static* "-u better not mess this up or I will have your head on a stake you got that?"  
"Sir, I'm loosing you."  
"What was th-" *static*  
"Sir? Sir, I cannot hear you"  
"Damn-" *static* "-Lewis can you he-" *static*  
"Sir? Sir?" The radio answered with a continues static. "Ah well, at least he won't bother me."

As Lewis rode down the elevator to the underground laboratory of the Horzine's industry, he could not get his mind out of thinking about what was going on down at the laboratory, Lewis, being quite of high standard at the Military, heard rumours about that someone has been making experiments on dead soldiers... but was it actually true? Lewis was certainly going to find out.

The elevator was peaceful and with no Officer constantly telling Lewis what to do and bullying him all out of the blue, he was able to relax and breathe out a little when suddenly the elevator stopped. Lewis confused looked around as if he was trying to find a way out, the doors didn't open, neither did it feel like he has reached his destination. He came up close to the door and tried to pray it open when a sudden shock went through his ears as he heard a cord snap above his head. The wire holding the elevator has broke letting the elevator go at high speed to the bottom. Lewis was holding tightly to anything he could grasp his hands at as much as he could until he hit the floor with a crash.

For about 20 minutes, Lewis layed on the broken elevator floor, knocked out, when he finally let out a painful groan.  
He pulled himself up to his knees as he was barachaded by what use to be the ceiling of the elevator. The doors were slanted and there was a big enough gap for Lewis to crawl through. As he fell through the gap he gasped for air but quickly shut his mouth when he felt the air was odd and had a feeling of some kind of "poison". Before he got up on his feet, he put on his gas mask and proceeded to checking for wounds, lucky for him, only minor injuries like back ache and a bad head ache were the only problem, due to the fall wasn't too big, and also Lewis' armour protected him well.

"That was hell of a ride." He said, looking back at the destroyed elevator, "Now how am I going to get up..." He stepped forward a few steps then stopped and looked around the corners of the corridors, he saw nothing except for some shut curtains and broken glass, this place surely did not seem friendly at all. He proceeded to walk forward down the main corridor when his attention was caught by a strange figure in the room on the left of him, the doors were gone and the room seemed like it was a sick bay and the figure was sitting on one of the beds at the far side of the room, it looked like a man just after an operation but, shouldn't he be under some kind of life support then?

Lewis approached the man carefully, "Hello. Sir. Do you need help?" No answer from the mysterious character, but as Lewis approached the man closer, he noticed that the man was naked and was shaking. "Sir, I am from the RAF, special military service, I am here looking for survivors." The man on the bed still didn't answer, making Lewis even more curious and wary, was the man deaf? Could have been as well, but Lewis continued to approach the man, this time he held onto the gun in his side pocket, just in case. Lewis approached closer until he noticed a puddle of blood under the bed with the blood dripping from the man's chest, something was definetly wrong thought Lewis.

Lewis took a few more steps towards the man when suddenly the man got up and near pounced at Lewis, holding a tight grip on him. Lewis tried to push the man away but without use, he could feel that the man's hands were stuck to him like glue, worse, the man's face and half of his intestines were missing from his chest (That explains the bleeding). Lewis had no choice, in fear the grabbed the gun, pointed it at the monster's faceless head and pulled the trigger. With the gunshot sound, the body flopped onto the floor without motion.

After a while of being stunned in shock and terror, Lewis regained his sanity and walked up to the corpse. He knelled down in front of it and examined it for a few seconds. "Hmph." Lewis chuckled, "Grip on that, you bastard." He got up and left the room but his self conscience could not help for a while to think about what if that was an innocent man with some kind of disease, but then he though back at the sight of the missing stomach and realized that this was no ordinary cancer patient, that was a mutant of some sort. As Lewis continued to walk down the corridor, he became more self aware, he knew that there was more of these creatures, and so he didn't even bother putting his gun away, but he knew a pistol won't do him good for long, especially since the gunshot sound probably alerted hordes of these creatures.

Speaking of the devil, Lewis froze as he saw three of the creatures walking in his directions, they didn't look like they seen him, but he could help but notice something bigger and slower walking behind them, whatever it was, the sharp object in it's hand did not look like it was going to come and say "hello"...

* * *

_Author's note: I already know what I want to do for this "Episode" you could call it, however I want to build up some kind of tension before making the whole thing go mad :P So I hope you enjoy it and it was a long time between the last chapter and this one, so apologies, but I got other stuff to do as well. Tah tah! Love you all!_


End file.
